Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, including a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. On the other hand, in accordance with the generalization of super high-speed and large-capacity wireless communication, communication between a user device (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) and another user device via a network as well as communication between things (e.g., home appliances), or between a user device and a thing are gradually being commercialized. Communication between things or communication between a user device and a thing may be performed via a network. Further, direct wireless communication may also be performed between things (or between a user device and a thing) without going through a network.
For example, a method of wirelessly connecting a user device (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) with an auxiliary device, such as an earphone or an external speaker, has already become common, and a technique of directly transmitting information stored in one electronic device to another electronic device without going through other networks or the like is being routinely used. The direct wireless communication between things may be performed, for example, via Bluetooth communication. Examples of the network for providing such wireless communication may include a commercial communication network, a wireless LAN (e.g., WiFi), and the like. In addition, communication between things may be enabled in various forms, such as Near Field Communication (NFC), wireless power transmission/reception, and Magnetic Security Transmission (MST).
An electronic device, which is capable of communicating with other things or with a user device, may require antenna devices that operate in different frequency bands. For example, since radio signals of different frequency bands are transmitted or received depending on communication protocols, an electronic device can be equipped with antenna devices corresponding to respective communication methods.